Ninja in Space
by Selonianth
Summary: This is the story of Naruto Uzumaki, young pilot of the Space Station Konoha, and his journey to become the Hokage of the Shadow Squadrons of Konoha. NaruHina. Rated M for swearing and adult themes later. NaruXHinaX?  not telling... yet
1. Chapter 1

Ninja in Space!

Summary: Continuation of Chapter 10 of The Magi's Randomness by Silent Magi.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto.

Naruto cried in his room. His old mentor Hiruzen Sarutobi had been destroyed with his fighter The Professor. He'd succeeded in driving off the Hebi but at the cost of his own ship and life. This both shocked and saddened Naruto. He didn't think anything could defeat the old man. He was so saddened he barely realized he'd been promoted to Captain for his excellent piloting skills during the battle that had saved many a fellow pilot.

Overall the Konoha Space Station had won the day and driven off the attackers who interrupted their promotion test. It had come with a cost though. Bodies needed to be reclaimed from the cold vacuum of space, families back on Earth would have to be informed, and most of all, the Shadow Fighter Squadrons of Konoha needed a new Hokage. The worst thing was that Naruto didn't even know if he'd be able to be as loyal to the new Hokage. He loved Hiruzen like a grandfather. It was unlikely he'd be able to extend the same courtesy to the new one.

Suddenly his thoughts were interrupted by a knock at his door and he announced "Door open." To the computer in charge of his room and the door opened revealing a superior officer, Commander Jiraiya, snapping a quick salute he grinned to hide the fact he'd just been crying .

"What is it Pervy-Sage," Naruto asked cheekily knowing he was one of the few who could get away with it. Naruto didn't know why but he knew that Commander Jiraiya had a bit of a soft spot for the young blond.

To the blond captain's surprise he didn't get the semi-joking response he normally would have gotten and instead was told "You and I are going on an expedition to find my lost squad-mate, Commander Tsunade Senju, to become the new Hokage. I may even teach you a few tricks you can use or show you a new weapon to modify onto that tailed beast of yours."

Shocked Naruto blinked, thought, and blinked again. He was being ordered to aid in the retrieval of one of the legendary Sanhae. The three fliers. He was even getting some training and possibly a new weapon out of it. He hoped it was the Hiro-Jizo deflection shield. Said shield had been used to great effect against those ships who loved to use themselves as a weapon with things like hyper-speed passes and super-reinforced wings with shields on them so they could be used as a weapon with no ill-effects. Maybe he'd be taught some of The Professor's tricks, the Sanhae were afterall some of his students. They'd flown under him when they were all captains before they hit the rank of Major and had been legendary pilots in the 3rd Galactic Fleet War.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Naruto smiled and asked "When do we leave sir?" he asked. He'd have to outfit Kyuubi for long range flight and pack in some extra food to the storage area inside the ship. It'd be helpful to know how much time he had. If needed he could convert kyuubi from short-mid range flight to long range flying in about 4 days but it'd be pushing it.

"We leave in 5 days. We stay till after the funeral then the day after we leave at 7AM sharp. Pack well, I wouldn't want to have to stop at a station we know she won't be at to restock. And remember to get some sleep the night before we leave. If you have no energy Kyuubi can't fly and you're no good to us if you can't power your own ship." Jiraiya replied.

'Awww crap' was all Naruto was able to think. Maybe he could recruit one of the Hyuuga Squadron. He heard one of them was an aspiring mechanic maybe she could help him convert his ship.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto.

Naruto was almost bouncing despite his grief over the Hokage's death. This was because he was getting training from one of the Sanhae and the station would be indebted to him if he brought back the new Hokage. Right now he was going to find a friend of his who was an aspiring mechanic. Maybe she could help him convert his baby the Kyuubi to long range flight in time for them to leave. Ah there she was.

He'd found her tinkering with her own ship, The Maiden, in the Hyuuga Family Area of the ship. It was smaller than the kyuubi by quite a bit and was more along the lines of a scout ship. He supposed that was because her family was consistently the best scouts the Konoha Station had.

"Hey Hinata, how are you?" He called as he got closer to the scout/ aspiring mechanic as always the purple iris'd girl blushed. He couldn't understand why but she got red and stuttered whenever he appeared. Mentally shrugging he waited for her answer.

"Hello Captain Naruto," The lieutenant of the Hyuuga Family replied. "I'm g-good, how are you?" she asked.

Naruto was temporarily confused, why was she addressing him by his rank when they were such close friends? He realized it was because she'd been trained from a young age to address the higher ranked officers with respect due their station.

"It's ok Hinata. We're friends right? You don't have to salute me or call me captain except in front of people we have to." He whispered conspiratorially. "Anyways I need your help," he stated bluntly and the girl blushed heavily again. '_Why does she DO that I wonder_' he thought to himself.

"Do y-y-y-y-you need m-m-my help N-n-naruto?" She replied her stutter intensifying. Now, Naruto wasn't an idiot, far from it, but one might say he's… clueless about women. As it was he had no idea what was making her stutter so bad.

"Yea, I need you to help me convert the Kyuubi to long range flight for a mission I have with Commander Jiraiya. Is there anything I can do to help you with that stutter?" Naruto asked.

Hinata seemed to blush even deeper if that were possible but spoke without her stutter "No Naruto, I'm fine. I can definetly help though just give me a moment to close up the maiden." She replied as she did just that picked up her tools and then motioned for Naruto to show the way.

Smiling he turned and walked out of the Hyuuga Family Hanger and headed down to the lift that would take them to the Kyuubi's hanger. As they stepped into the gravity lift that would take them to his personal hanger, he'd gotten his own when he made Captain, he turned to her and said "Ya know, it's a pity you're a scout, I saw some of the modifications you made to The Maiden and I'd love to have you as my personal mechanic."

As the lift, though it was more like a teleporter than a lift, chose that moment to whisk them away to the hanger, he didn't get to see the contemplative face on the young lieutenant. Walking up to the door that was the real barrier preventing sabotage on his ship he placed his palm on the reader and his eye to the scanner and waited for the door to open. When it did he motioned her inside and shut the door behind them. They had a lot of work to do and not much time to do it in.

When they stopped for the night Hinata smiled and thanked him for the trust he showed in letting her work on his ship. Shrugging it off he tried to make it seem as if anyone would do such a thing. Hinata however knew the truth.

Many pilots on the Galactic Stations went to insane lengths to keep the modifications to their ships secret, sometimes even from their respective kages. The contemplative look she had before was back and then it resolved itself to a determined one. She'd decided a course of action and knew what she had to do. After saying goodbye to Naruto for the night she exited his hanger and entered the lift. Instead of entering the code for her quarters she entered the code for the next best thing to the Hokage. She knew what she had to do.

As she exited the lift to the door outside the Elder's chamber she took a breath and knocked. A quiet "Come in" was heard from the other side of the door and she entered to see the two squad-mates of the former Hokage at their desks seeming to be readying to close up for the night. Snapping a salute she calmed her nerves and spoke, "I'm sorry for bugging you so late honorable elders but I have a request." Taking another breath she said "I want to be taken off of the list of active scouts and placed under Captain Uzumaki's direct command."

Needless to say the two elders were mildly shocked. It wasn't very often a scout asked to be reassigned to a battle squadron, especially not under the command of so new a captain. "May I ask why Lieutenant?" Koharu, the female of the two elders asked.

"I feel I could better serve the station under the command of a pilot such as Captain Uzumaki Ma'am." The nervous young lieutenant replied.

"And the real reason?" Koharu replied with an almost amused eyebrow raised.

"I believe he has what it takes to become a future hokage of this station and I want to be on the team that helped him get there Ma'am." The ever so respectful Lieutenant replied.

The elders looked at each other and grinned. "We'll have The Maiden moved to his hangar within the next couple days. Oh and you should know, the Kyuubi is more than big enough for two people, it's a warship not a single-man fighter. Just a thought for the future," They added before dismissing her.

Nodding respectfully she left and hit the button to take her back to her own quarters. When she reached her bed she almost screamed with joy into her pillow. She would finally get to serve with her crush. This was a dream come true.

Authors Note:

I'm not a fan of these end of chapter author notes typically but I felt I should make an exception in this case to explain some things.

As you may have noticed that despite them both being the same rank at this point in the manga/anime they are not in this. This doesn't mean Naruto is the equivalent of Chuunin to the pilots of the station. I'm working by actual military ranks except for General, no generals. Commander is the highest rank below the Hokage.

I also decided that the Hyuuga can't be a squadron not only because of the size involved but because well… scouts don't move in squadrons. So now they're the Hyuuga Family. Clan just didn't sit right with me in this case.

For those of you who are curious about the ship. Not telling, it won't be as simple as it seems either. So for those of you who think you know what's going on in my head :P.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Yada yada.

^$^%$#%$#^%$*%^$%$$#%$#%$#%$#%$#

By mutual agreement the night before Naruto and Hinata met outside his (and soon to be her hanger) early the next day at 7 AM. After opening the door Naruto looked down from the upper railing at the orange kyuubi in the middle of the floor facing the Atmo-lock. When he was promoted to Captain he'd gotten various new perks. One of them being the hanger they were standing in. The other being that Kyuubi got a size increase from a one man fighter to a 3 man warship. Rather, Naruto was allowed to increase it to such a size.

The pilots of the Galactic stations used an energy they called Chakra to both fuel and form their ship. They poured this chakra into a "Blank" ship until it changed and morphed to a ship befitting them and their personality. Naruto's looked similar to a kitsune of Earth's Lore. When it was docked like right now it had four "legs" come down from the body of the ship that looked similar to an animal's legs.

It's body pre-warship had been sleek with one "tail" arching over the back of the ship mounted with a powerful cannon. Now it was still relatively sleak but there were 3 tails with the cannon on the end being mounted on a pivot independent of the other three it even looked like each tail might be hinged in several places allowing it to move itself not just the cannon tip. It would take a great deal of skill to operate them at maximum efficiency.

The head of the now much larger warship was formed to look very similar to a kitsune demon of legend known as the Kyuubi. The cockpit was located where the eyes should have been had this been an actual beast instead of the beauty of a ship it really was. In its mouth was yet another cannon but this one was far more unique.

He had fired it only once during the battle with the new Oto Station and the older but weaker Suna Station who had been deceived into attacking Konoha by Orochimaru, the last of the Sanhae. He'd only had to fire it once because it first created and spat out a ball of anti-matter then sucked it back in and fired. It fired one of the most destructive beam weapons Konoha Station had ever seen and wiped out almost the entirety of the Oto forces before they managed to mingle with Konoha's fighters which would have made using the anti-matter cannon far past criminal stupidity. Fortunately he couldn't have fired again if he'd wanted too. It charged over a period of time by absorbing anti-matter that floated through space left behind by anti-matter engines. Granted he COULD forcefully recharge it but he would rather not. Such a thing drained immense amounts of chakra from the pilot themselves and that wasn't something any pilot wanted to do unless absolutely nessecary. It was an absolute last resort.

Walking down to the ship he turned to Hinata and said "I want to look at the inside of Kyuubi. I Haven't been inside her since I upgraded her to Warship-class."

The young mechanic (that's what she was now and no doubt about it) nodded and moved to climb the Kyuubi so she could resume work on the engine. Long range flight involved a larger anti-matter tank as well as a few other minor details with the engine. Why wouldn't you just have the larger tank on all the time you might wonder. The larger anti-matter tank was more prone to accidental leaks which could cause damage if it wasn't installed and maintained right; because of this, pilots kept their ship in short range format whenever possible to avoid constant work on the tank and various other modifications. All required more maintenance than the short-mid range flight configuration to make sure they were running correctly.

Inside the ship Naruto was stunned at the new setup for his ship. He knew it would have three stations and that each station would control a particular aspect of the ship. What he didn't count on was the new AI. As soon as he entered the bridge of his ship he heard a voice say "Greetings Master. It's so nice to finally meet you. I am the Kyuubi." Now, Naruto had done his research on what should happen when his ship was upgraded to Warship-class.

One of the things that should have happened was 3 stations over the 1 there was before. That was a check. Some upgrades to the pre-existing weaponry… Thinking of this in correlation to the anti-matter cannon made him shudder. That was also a check guessing by the tail. However, something that wasn't supposed to happen is the ship developing an AI. "How were you created," he asked and then kicked himself mentally.

"I was created by you master when you pushed your power into the blank ship. I gained consciousness when you upgraded me to this stronger form. Are you unhappy Master?" The ship replied concern leaking into her voice at the last sentence. "You are unhappy aren't you… you don't want me to talk, I'll shutdown then," the ship replied.

There was such odd pain in the voice that Naruto shouted "NO! I mean… It's just awkward talking to nothing in particular. Is there some way you could become visible?"

"Yes master but first may I ask who the female is that's climbing on my engine?" Kyuubi replied.

Naruto raised his eyebrow then realized who Kyuubi was talking about. "That's Hinata Hyuuga. She's a scout in the station." He told the AI… ship… whatever.

"Hinata Hyuuga, Age: 13, Rank: Lieutenant, Position: Scout, Aspiration: Mechanic" The computer rattled off. "Height: 4 feet 10 inches, Weight: 84 pounds. Cup Size:32-"

"STOP!" he shouted. His heart was beating fast and he felt… tightness around his crotch area. "Where did you get that information?" he questioned.

"It's in her personal file Master. Do you not wish to know the information?" His computer asked. It almost sounded confused.

"Some things a guy shouldn't know about a girl unless they're dating or much closer friends than we are. I'm not sure she'd be happy if she found out certain… measurements ok Kyuubi?" He said trying to calm himself down, ignore his arousal, and ignore the curiosity that demanded to be told Hinata's very precise measurements.

"You should ask her inside so I can talk to her and so she can be here when I create my hologram." The computer requested.

Seeing no reason not too he exited his ship and called Hinata down from the engine. "There's something you've got to see." He said as he walked back into his ship with Hinata in tow.

As they entered Kyuubi the AI kicked on and said "Welcome Master and Lieutenant Hinata."

Hinata jumped and pulled the chakra fueled sidearm all pilots carried on them at all times. Even when meeting with assassination worthy targets. It was a precaution no pilot ever went without.

"WOAH!" Naruto yelled and pushed her hand down. "It's ok Hinata. It's the AI my ship seems to have developed."

Hinata seemed to take it in stride. Naruto had always been chaotic. Doing unexpected things tended to make people take whatever he did in stride and go on with their lives. Honestly, he could probably dominate Anko of all people in the middle of the Hyuuga Family hangar and no one would bat an eye.

"So… What does it do?" Hinata asked and Naruto froze. He had no idea what Kyuubi could do other than talk and probably create a hologram considering what it said.

"Erm… Kyuubi… what DO you do?" He asked after admitting to himself that he needed to know what the AI could do with his ship rather than save his pride.

"I am able to control every electronic piece of this ship save for the main 3 stations. I can do everything from flip the walls down to show the beds to start the hot chocolate maker. I even have a few… other uses." Kyuubi said and if the ship could have blushed Naruto was sure it would be.

"Other uses?" He asked. He wasn't even sure he wanted to know what the ship meant but it would be a good idea if he did.

Instead of responding immediately the ship lowered two beds from opposite walls and after putting up a divider between them she, Naruto realized he just called his ship a girl and was suddenly ok with that, said "In order to demonstrate stand one of you should stand on each side of the divider and strip down to underwear then lay face down on the bed."

%$#%$#%$%#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#

AN: What d'ya think? REVIEW! Tell me what you THINK will happen. Tell me what you WANT to happen. Just review damnit!

Oh and just a warning you guys shouldn't get used to such rapid fire updates. Just a precaution if my muse decides she's done.

Also, I need a helpful beta-reader. And by helpful I mean that if you sign up just to get the ability to read the chapter early (which is stupid because at the rate I'm pumping these out right now that would just slow down updates) you will be fired from the position. Seriously though. I need a beta.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto

%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#

Hinata and Naruto glanced at each other and blushed heavily but did as instructed. Robotic hands extended from the wall and began massaging the two pilots' backs with an expert touch; Moaning ensued.

Naruto managed to clear his mind long enough to ask his computer, "How did you end up with this particular ability?"

For a moment the hands stopped making both of the pilots protest until they restarted on the pilots legs. "Well, I'd say it was something in your chakra that caused it or maybe Lady Luck tossed you a bone." The computer speculated.

"I love your chakra Naruto… this feels gooooooooood." She said as the massage continued.

They lay there for a couple hours enjoying the feeling of their muscles turning to jelly. When the massage ended and they had to get back to work they reluctantly got up and dressed. Before they could leave however the computer interjected her personal opinion.

"Master you need to find a weapons user that can fully utilize my array of weapons both visible and non visible." Naruto turned and looked at the weapons seat. Then at the other seat he wouldn't be able to occupy and asked "What about the scouting seat? Shouldn't I find someone to utilize that spot?"

"You didn't know Master? Hinata Hyuuga recently requested to join your crew and the elders acknowledged her request. As of 0700 this morning she's your scout/mechanic. Also, the Maiden arrived via teleporter to one of the side garages an hour ago." Kyuubi the Ship replied.

Raising his eyebrow in a clear question despite not saying anything he turned and looked at Hinata.

"Well I knew you'd need someone for your scouting seat and a designated mechanic would be nice regardless, so when you said you'd love to have me as your mechanic I thought maybe I'd be able to get a transfer from the scouting divisions to your personal team so I asked the Elders to transfer me last night. You aren't upset are you?" Hinata said as she looked towards the floor in that bashful way that you know they don't really mean but it gets to you anyways.

Naruto, as predicted, melted. "No I'm not mad I just didn't know you had transferred to my squadron. You start working on the engine. I'll find us a weapons master willing to transfer. I hope we won't need him or her on the upcoming mission but better to be at full efficiency than not. Kyuubi can control the weapons if she has to but no computer can make up for the creativity of the human mind," He replied as he walked out of the ship and jumped onto the ladder to leave the hangar.

Meanwhile Hinata looked back to the… ceiling of kyuubi and asked "He's not mad is he?" She was hoping the sensors each ship had that reported condition of the inhabitants to mission control could be analyzed by the AI to show his mood.

"No, but I can't analyze what is his mood."

"Very well… I'll go start fixing you up."

"Thank you."

Meanwhile Naruto walked to the door and opened it and was immediately met by the face of one of the up-and-coming weapon masters of Konoha Station. He had seen her at the the Pilot Advancement and Deployment exams, PAD exams for short(1). She had gone against Captain Temari from Suna in the preliminaries and gotten destroyed but not from lack of weaponry mastery. The other pilot seemingly used a concentrated burst of chakra to create wind in space. All but impossible right, not so much with chakra, Temari's ship was cabable of scooping up the ions that Solar Wind created hypermagnetized them and then they could be used in a form of wind that pushed kinetic weaponry away from her sometimes if the wind was more powerful than an energy attack it could even deflect that. At any rate the entire rather impressive array of weapons launched by Lieutenant Tenten was diverted around the suna ship. The suna captain then attacked and viciously disabled Tenten's ship.

She had been able to repair her ship by the end of the exams and so when the Suna and Oto forces attacked she was able to aid the defenders.

"Hello Lieutenant Tenten. What brings you to my door?" Naruto asked. He didn't like calling people by their rank but it was something that was pounded into his head by his flight instructor Iruka. Call them by rank at the very least until they can be considered close friends. But even if you're friends with the person never ever call someone by name only in front of a dignitary or high ranking official who may be upset by a casual talk.

If she was here to ask to join his crew he'd have to test her. He knew she was good with weapons after seeing her in action during the PAD exams but he'd have to make sure she could properly utilize Kyuubi's weaponry. If she couldn't handle the Kyuubi's weapons she'd have to be denied.

"Captain Naruto. I respectfully request to join your crew as your weapons officer." The girl replied. She was actually a year older than Naruto himself but not as good of an instinctual pilot and thus hadn't been promoted to captain.

"I don't mean to offend you but you will have to prove you can handle my ship. Her weapons are rather unique after-all and so is she. If you can't pass the test I can't let you on my crew. However, if you pass the test you've got the job." He replied and turned to walk back into the hangar as he yelled "Hinata, found an applicant."

%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#

AN:

(1):Thank you Silent Magi for the name of the exams.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any of its characters.

%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#

Hinata was modifying Kyuubi's engines in a way that wouldn't sacrifice the ships maneuverability and speed. This was a trick she'd picked up while tinkering with the Maiden.

Hearing Naruto's voice she looked up with a start. "Already? That was fast," She called back. He'd barely been gone a minute and was already back with a prospective weapons officer. Was that Lieutenant Tenten of Gai Squadron?

'_Interesting, very interesting,_' Hinata thought to herself with a wry grin. '_I suppose I'd better introduce myself. Can't have the weapons officer not know the person in charge of finding her targets,_' she decided as she climbed down the ladder and hopped off to go meet the prospect.

"Lieutenant Tenten, this is Lieutenant Hinata. Hinata recently got a transfer from the scouting division to my squadron as the scout and chief mechanic. Her ship, the Maiden is over there waiting to be given her Uzumaki Squadron colors." Naruto announced pointing over at the lavender colored ship from a distance. "Anyways, let's get into the Kyuubi and start your application test. We'll run one of the harder weapons courses, your task will be to destroy every enemy without causing excessive damage to the ally targets placed in the course. This means that no, you can't fire the anti-matter cannon." Naruto said adding the last part when Tenten perked up about the weapons course.

Looking almost sad Tenten nodded and motioned for the Captain of the ship to enter before her. Hinata smiled sweetly and said "I have to close up the engine area then I'll be right in." Turning she hurried up the ladder and closed the hatch that exposed the engine. Pushing the 'seal' button she saw the panel seemingly melt back into the ship causing it to once again smooth out like a perfectly smooth sheet of glass. Then she channeled her chakra to a hand-print and the open/close buttons vanished. Job done she went back to the ladder and moved it away from the ship before jumping onto the ramp and walking through the corridor to the cockpit. Nodding to Naruto she strapped herself in at the scouting terminal to Naruto's right and got ready to leave.

"Kyuubi open a channel to command. Inform their computer that we're going to go through simulation Zeta and it would be appreciated if they could clear the training course so we can test our new weapons officer." Naruto said to seemingly nothing. Or so it appeared to Tenten until the ship replied.

"Yes Master, channel open. Communicating… and you are clear for launch." The ship replied. It seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere in particular. Tenten looked at Naruto with an amazed look on her face.

"What? I can't have a fully intelligent AI in my ship? Just pay attention wouldn't want you to fail because you miss a target from inattention would you?" He said with a smirk as she snapped to reality and began testing the controls for Kyuubi's weapons.

The anti-matter cannon that Tenten so admired seemed to be selectable on the screen in front of her and so was the other toggle, the cannon was guided either by the touch screen or if she chose, the helmet. The other one toggled the screen to the three plasma cannon tails that were guided not by the screen but the helmet that interfaced with the computer its targeting reticules could be seen on the screen but the touch-screen didn't move them. "Wow, this computer is insanely advanced compared to mine. I had a joystick to select the targets and then various buttons to launch weaponry. You have a damn neural-net helmet. I love this ship already," she said in amazement at the ship's weapons.

Naruto grinned as he started up the ship and moved her out into space and towards the training course. He spotted some of the Pilot Academy students off to the side in the safe zone of the course. He expected this run had interrupted a drill they were doing and Iruka, the flight pilot instructor of the academy, was using their test as an example of what a Warship-Class could do. "Look alive Tenten. We have company, wouldn't want to disappoint would we?" He said tauntingly to the girl on his left.

Grinning in return she shook her head and toggled the Tail-Cannons. Testing the controls with her mind she felt them easily respond to her and she grinned. She could handle this. What she didn't remember was the Academy Weapons Course Zeta was supposedly unbeatable. Even Naruto didn't expect her to win it, just get a good score.

The course started and Tenten's mind went into action disabling and destroying enemy targets as Hinata pointed them out. Only one enemy target ever got a simulated 'hit' on the kyuubi and thanks to Naruto's piloting skill he managed to get most of the ship out of harm's way for the tail to swing down and fire on the enemy ship. By a miracle they managed to beat the scenario and Naruto and Hinata looked at each other in shock.

Tenten looked at them with a puzzled look on her face. "What's wrong Captain," she asked Naruto.

"Lieutenant , you may not remember because it was a year ago for you but Course Zeta is supposed to be unbeatable. You've just passed with flying colors. Kyuubi please alert command that we have found our Weapons Officer and cleared Course Zeta," Naruto replied and asked his AI at the same time.

"Well maybe they just never had a Warship run it before, or my personal favorite reason, you guys are just that awesome, you worked together like you've done it your whole lives," Tenten replied and praised the Captain and Lieutenant.

Naruto shook his head and replied "If it's because of our teamwork then you definetly contributed Lieutenant… or may I call you Tenten?"

Tenten smiled as they turned back to the Hangar leaving the training course for the stunned academy students. "Only if I can call you Naruto, at least in private," she countered.

Naruto smiled as he drove his ship in towards his hangar. "Sure, I'd like that," He said with a nod as they neared the hangar.

"Naruto. I was thinking about maybe taking the Maiden apart and getting a blank. The sensors from the maiden are far better than even your Warship-Class kyuubi. Thing is that the Hyuuga Family ships are all scouting ships without exception. Unfortunately that means that even though the Maiden is my ship I don't feel the same bond with it as you do with the Kyuubi because it isn't a chakra ship." Hinata said as they came in to land from Tenten's weapons run.

"What do you mean it isn't a chakra ship?" Naruto asked curious. "I didn't know you had a manufactured ship." He added. A manufactured ship is a mass-production model of a ship. They often are for families who require specific weapons and sensors to do their jobs. Most who have a manufactured ship also have a chakra-ship for when they don't need the specifications on their ships.

Hinata shook her head no as she replied, "If any of the family tries to use a blank over a Jyuuken-Class ship the family heads will throw that person out. What they don't realize is that I don't care that much. I'd rather make the Kyuubi better than keep a ship that I haven't properly bonded with in the hangar when its parts could be better used elsewhere."

"I agree Hinata; I'll also take a couple weapons from the Weapon Mistress to be added to the Kyuubi's already impressive array of cannons. Impressive… but lacking in kinetic weapons," Tenten said and then noting it would need explanation added "Some shields are geared towards energy or plasma weaponry and kinetics go straight through them. Others are the other way around like Temari. If I'd had more energy based weaponry she wouldn't have destroyed me so badly."

Naruto had to admit the point and nodded. "Hinata, if your family gives you any unexpected hassle over dismantling the Maiden tell me. It's my job as your captain to handle such situations" He said with a determined look. He wouldn't let his crew be bullied, self-governing rights or not.

Hinata smiled at him as she unbuckled from her seat and got up. Artificial gravity made sure that even during the most insane loops gravity pulled you towards the floor but even so, a hit from an enemy weapon could cause you to fall out of your chair and during combat that's the last thing you want to happen. "Thanks Naruto, I think I'll go start dismantling the Maiden now. The sensors I can remove will be beneficial in the kyuubi when we go on our mission later," She replied with a nod.

Tenten raised her eyebrow. "We have a mission lined up already? What is it Naruto?" She questioned as Hinata exited Kyuubi to go begin work on the Maiden.

Naruto grinned because he figured she was one of the female pilots that idolized their target. "We're bringing a person back. Our target, Tsunade Senju of the Sanhae," He said with a grin.

%$%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#%$#

AN: I thought that having the Maiden be a manufactured mass-production model would explain the byakugan as I won't have anyone with actual kekei genkai in this. All abilities come down to the ship in some way shape or form. Makes no sense to have eyes that predict an enemy's movements if you can't see the muscles that twitch pre-movement that gives it away. Thus special sensors that take the place of the special abilities the Sharingan and Byakugan have.

I even know how I'll explain Shadow Clones when I get around to giving them to Naruto. Yes I know he should have them already but as he wasn't hated in this universe due to not carrying the Kyuubi, remember it's just a legend here; he was never deceived by Mizuki and thus never stole the… I suppose it'd be more like never snuck into the forbidden armory in this. Anyways, it never happened so he never got the weapon/ability yet. Maybe it'll be at not-so-obvious ability that Kyuubi will unleash at some point. I don't know yet. Give me ideas for how to put it in with a review. Or review without it. But I'd rather have the idea. Review first… idea if you have one. Or PM it.


	6. Deletion Petition

Forum link with the letter as well, for discussion

www .fanfiction topic/111772/63683250/1/

Also folks, just in case, make sure to backup your fics, dont want anyone to loose any hard fought work :( And for those wanting to send this or anything else, I believe their e-mails are under the help link on the upper right.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

I, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that (I believe) violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in it's original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please fell free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai  
Rocketman1728  
dracohalo117  
VFSNAKE  
Agato the Venom Host  
Jay Frost  
SamCrow  
Blood Brandy  
Dusk666  
Hisea Ori  
The Dark Graven  
BlackRevenant  
Lord Orion Salazar Black  
Sakusha Saelbu  
Horocrux  
socras01  
Kumo no Makoto  
Biskoff  
Korraganitar the NightShadow  
NightInk  
Lazruth  
ragnrock kyuubi  
SpiritWriterXXX  
Ace6151  
FleeingReality  
Harufu  
Exiled crow  
Slifer1988  
Dee Laynter  
Angeldoctor  
Final Black Getsuga  
ZamielRaizunto  
Fenris187  
blood enraged  
arashiXnoXkami  
tstoldt  
Mystic 6 tailed Naruto  
ElementalMaster16  
Dark Vizard447  
Darth Void Sage of the Force  
Shiso no Kitsune  
The Sinful  
Kage640  
Ihateheroes  
swords of twilight  
Kyuubi16  
darthkamon  
narutodragon  
bunji the wolf  
Cjonwalrus  
Killjoy3000  
blueexorist  
White Whiskey  
Ying the Nine Tail Fox  
Gin of the wicked smile  
tstoldt  
The wolf god Fenri  
JazzyJ09  
sleepers4u  
The Unknown 007  
Gallantmon228  
MKTerra  
Gunbladez19  
Forgottenkami  
RHatch89  
SoulKingonCrack  
Dreadman75  
Knives91  
The Lemon Sage  
Dark Spidey  
VioletTragedies  
Eon The Cat of Shadows  
kazikamikaze24  
animegamemaster6  
LLOYDROCKS  
demented-squirrel  
swords of dawn  
The Immoral Flame  
blueexorist  
Challenger  
Shywhitefox  
drp83  
Bethrezen  
Dragon6  
bellxross  
unweymexicano  
The First Kitsukage  
kingdom219  
brown phantom  
littleking9512  
kurokamiDG  
Auumaan  
FrancineBlossom  
BDG420  
Her Dark Poet  
bloodrosepsycho  
Shen an Calhar  
NarutoMasterSage4040  
Masamune X23  
Kuromoki  
Sliver Lynx  
devilzxknight86  
Unis Crimson  
Zero X Limit  
SinX. Retribution  
reven228  
JAKdaRIPPER  
Third Fang  
IRAssault  
Grumpywinter  
absolutezero001  
Single Silver Eye  
animekingmike  
Daniel Lynx  
zerohour20xx  
arturus  
Iseal  
Shisarakage  
Uzunaru999  
Dark-Knight  
fearme80  
Devilsummoner666  
slicerness  
Toa Naruto  
Soleneus  
kagedoragon  
dansama92  
KamenRiderNexus  
Captive Crimson  
KyuubiiLover27  
MozillaEverer  
4rm36uy  
ebm6969  
Repiece  
phantomshadowdragon  
Colonel Eagle  
Timothy1988  
ShadowZenith  
awsm125  
The Purple Critic  
Darkepyon  
Zombyra  
brickster409  
ChaosSonic1  
Leaf Ranger  
SoulEmbrace2010  
Oni Shin  
Silverknight17  
Specter637  
HunterBerserkerWolf  
shadow-red0  
The Roaming Shadow  
bucketbot  
AvalonNakamura  
Avacii  
Maxwell Gray  
Silvdra-zero  
Arashi walker  
Lord of Daemons  
Lord Anime  
CloudRed1988  
forestscout  
The Lost Mana  
Red Warrior of Light  
TUAOA MORRISTOFOX  
Mr. Alaska  
Swagnilla-Ice-1985  
MugetsuIchigo  
bloodlust002  
Nerverean

Selonianth


End file.
